


No More Waiting

by Corvidology



Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [4]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e04: Gilded Cage, Frustration, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right afters02e04: Gilded Cagewas broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore, Violet Hayward/John Moore
Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839259
Kudos: 17





	No More Waiting

Violet became my fiancée almost without my notice. 

Yet I'm unfair to V. She loves me I think, beyond wanting my family name and we're suited, Sara's opinion be damned. 

Or Laszlo's for that matter who, unlike Sara, manages to make his feelings about V quite clear without saying anything near as blatant. 

And yet their finer feelings are not for me. Not Sara's and definitely not Laszlo's whose love I've sought for over 20 years, no matter how inappropriate to do so.

I want not to be alone and I'm through with waiting for Laszlo to return my affections.


End file.
